Thor vs Dovahkiin
by Kanctus
Summary: In a clash of mettle, the hero's of Skyrim and Asgard find themselves locked in combat. Following the deaths of a childhood friend and ancient nomadic order, Thor and the Dragonborn engage in an apprehensive, yet suspenseful duel in search of vengeance and justice. However, all is not as it seems, for there is sinisterness at work behind closed curtains.


The God of Thunder stood still. His silver armour glimmered in the bright sun that warmed Asgard and his crimson cloak waved lightly in the breeze. There was a stern expression upon Thor's face, as if he had heard troubling news and now must face this threat alone. "Heindall. Open the Bifrost." Thor requested. Hidden rage was well concealed amidst his seemingly mundane requisition, however Heindall had recognised it. "It is my job to safeguard this realm, Thor." The gatekeeper replied. Like Thor, Heimdall's golden attire shone brightly in the daylight. His grip over the lever that controlled the bridge to the other worlds was tightened as his doubts for Thor's motives slowly grew. "Heimdall!" The voice of the God rose into a yelling. "Open the Bridge!" The request had shortly become a command and Thor's pre-emptive fury had sparked a display to the obliged gatekeeper. Despite the sudden show of aggression, Heimdall remained calm and collected. "... Very well." He replied, following an eerie silence as the build up of tension became lethal. "Just remember this: Whatever murdered her, evidently has the power to kill you also, Thunderer." Thor's angry emotions were clearly exhibited in his face as he pondered on the wise words of Heimdall briefly while gritting his teeth. The lever was pulled down and the metal gate slowly lifted from Thor's passage with haunting screeches of the archaic machinery that worked the device. Thor gripped Mjolnir firmly and careered into the emerald portal to the unknown world beyond. Heimdall watched the God march valiantly into the mystical entity and vanished. "May Odin watch over you, Thor." He pulled the lever a second time and the rustic gates slammed shut once again.

The cold lands of Skyrim were abundant with wildlife and beauty. The dying, brown grass and lush oak trees made a perfect candidate for homes to creatures large and small. The skies possessed very little clouds and it rarely rained. Skyrim was the land of the Nords; a proud race of brave men with indomitable willpower and relentless courage. Suddenly, among the luscious plains of grass, the blood of a corpse ran into a glistening stream of water and turned it red. Wolves and other scavengers had their way with the body and mutilated it beyond recognition. However, it belonged to Lady Sif; the warrior-goddess of Asgard and Thor's former lover. Her steel sword was spotless, but her wounds told the story of an intense battle that she had lost grievously. Abruptly, there was a loud explosion in the blue skies as an unusual, green wormhole opened and disrupted the peace. A figure emerged from within this magical portal, falling from the sky and wielding an impressive hammer. The God of Thunder had travelled to Skyrim. He landed brutishly and dust and dirt lifted from his sheer strength and stature. The Bifrost began to close directly after Thor's arrival and the snapping of lightning soon followed it. He slowly rose from his knelt position and glared along Skyrim's valley; admiring the misleading allurement. "What hidden evil is at work here?" Thor questioned himself and began scouting along the stream's side. Leaping over rocks and trekking far across the grass, he noticed the water gradually turning red. "Blood." Thor immediately sprung into action and transcended his walk into a sprint. He ran with his crimson cape floating behind him as he feared the worst for his friend, Sif. He startled herds of deer and terrified rabbits with his heavy panting; Thor was exhausted and scared but knew he needed retribution. The Thunderer suddenly collapsed to his knees and tears rained down his pale cheeks. "No! No!" He shouted to the air, as before him laid his childhood friend's mangled and rotting body. "Why must you take her from me!? Why!?" The fury of Thor grew and his anger was at tipping point. Out of emotional distress, Thor took his hammer and struck an enormous boulder with immense power; hurling it through the air like a pebble and crushing several trees in its route. "Why?" He collapsed onto his knees again, released Mjolnir and covered his harrowing face with his muscular hands. "Who did this to you? I will make them pay." Many moments passed and a serpentine voice unveiled itself to Thor. "Yes .. I can tell you who was responsible." The God lowered his hands and was surprised to be greeted by a rather unusual looking beast. "Explain yourself." Thor demanded. The man wore a brown robe and laughed politely. "Do excuse M'aiq. M'aiq is not very good with pleasantries or greetings." M'aiq the Liar, a Khajiit that journeyed Tamriel on many occasions, offered his services to Thor. "I am M'aiq the Liar. M'aiq has travelled long and far to meet you, Sky-faller." The God of Thunder arched his eyebrows in confusion and stood up. "My name is Thor of Asgard. Not this 'Sky-faller'." He corrected M'aiq and turned his attention elsewhere. "You are incorrect. M'aiq saw you fall from the sky. Therefore, you are Sky-faller." Turning back around, Thor marched over to M'aiq and took him briskly by the collar of his robe. With one hand, Thor's impeccable strength lifted M'aiq from the ground and his feet dangled in the air. "You will tell me who did this, now!" His voice was controlled and less threatening. The emotions of losing Sif had wore thin and his lust for vengeance became his primary objective. "You would listen to a liar?" M'aiq responded in a panicky manner. "I would listen to anyone who knows of this murder." "Then listen carefully, Sky-faller. I will tell you this only once." Thor jerked his head sideways and informed: "You have my ears." M'aiq swallowed and cleared his voice. "He is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn. M'aiq knows of his power. M'aiq is Dragonborn also. Dovahkiin can be found at the High Hrothgar. Up there!" M'aiq pointed his finger East, to the mountain the Throat of the World. Following his finger, Thor gazed at the settlement near the mountains peak; barely visible for the harsh blizzards made viewing it difficult. Releasing the Khajiit, M'aiq dropped and called to Thor. "Wait! Wait, Sky-faller! M'aiq must give you a gift." Thor turned and waited patiently. M'aiq reached into his robes and withdrew a bottled liquid. It was coloured purple and Thor had never seen anything quite like it before. "What is it?" He said, taking the chemical from M'aiq. "You must drink it now, it is a strength potion that M'aiq made." Pulling the cork from the bottle, Thor swallowed the contents rapidly and suddenly dropped the glass vial soon after. "What -.." He stumbled from side to side, unable to stay balanced. "What have you done to me!?" "... M'aiq has lied." Massively fatigued, Thor fell to the ground and his metal armour clanged on impact. He entered a deep unconsciousness as M'aiq laughed menacingly.

The evocative and disturbing memories of Sif stirred Thor in his comatose state. He twisted and turned his head, grunting as the haunting images angered and agitated him beyond composure. The God of Thunder mumbled words of reprisal in his deep slumber. ".. Sif. I -.. I will avenge you. I -.. I'm sorry." Thor's expressive grievance was dwindled as cold water was hurled at him from a wooden bucket. It shocked the God into awakening and he gasped for the chilly temperature had startled him. Raising his head, Thor's golden hair blinded his vision and he discovered his hands were restrained behind his back. "What in the name of Odin is -.." Before Thor could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a mysterious, second voice. "Stay your ground, warrior." Thor flung his wet hair from his eyes and stared into the shadows of the room; he was imprisoned in a grand hall. The walls were made of stone and carved with ancient markings and Nordic hieroglyphs. The floors were also made of stone and were lit up by torch fire. The ceiling had two unusual openings that gazed down upon Thor like monstrous eyes and allowed the light of the moon to beckon in. Thor's prison was the foyer of High Hrothgar, and he kept a watchful stare at five occult figures of men, lingering in the darkness. "I demand you show yourself!" Thor cried in response. "There is no need for violence or hatred here, Thor of Asgard." The God was surprised to hear his own name stated from this utter stranger. "You know of my name, how?" "Your encounter with M'aiq the Liar. M'aiq told us everything." Thor chuckled and looked to the ground. "Did the treacherous cat tell you that he poisoned me?" "He did not poison you. M'aiq sedated you." The being responded. Thor struggled in his shackles that bound his wrists to the wall behind. "... Release me, at once." The God asked with a stern tone. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." Despite Thor's overwhelmingly great brawn, he was unable to break the binds that had him captured and still. "Argh!" Thor yelled, tugging and twisting but to no avail. "Settle yourself, Thor. Those shackles are made of enchanted Dragon bone; they are indestructible." "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Thor's frustration was increasing and his attitude became snappish. "We are the Greybeards. An ancient order that keeps watch over Skyrim and ensures peace. My name is Arngeir." Stepping from the shadows and into the moonlight that shone in through the roof, the Greybeards unveiled themselves to Thor. They possessed grey robes and an elderly appearance that made them synonymous with their name, wisdom and knowledge. "Do not forget M'aiq. M'aiq is still here." The familiar, sinuous voice of M'aiq rattled Thor as the Khajiit strolled into his vision. Gritting his teeth, the God attempted to subdue the hatred he had for M'aiq after their previous encounter. "Did you bring the hammer, M'aiq?" Arngeir asked. The question had sparked laughter with the captured God. "I highly doubt it! Only the chosen one can wield, let alone lift, Mjolnir." The Khajiit glanced with a frown at Thor. "Yes, M'aiq has brought the hammer." He replied to Arngeir. M'aiq heaved his knapsack onto the cold ground then unbuttoned it. Thor's eyes widened in horror as the cat hauled Mjolnir from the bag and rested it on the ground beside the Greybeards. "M'aiq is tired. M'aiq must go now." As swiftly as he entered, the Khajiit vanished after performing the impossible. "... Impossible!" Thor loudly whispered as his eyes followed M'aiq the Liar out of the room. "Yes, where were we? Oh, that's right." Arngeir stated as Thor turned his attention back to the order. "You are currently held captive until Dovahkiin arrives. Then we will decide your fate, Thor of Asgard." "Forgive me, but I do not think so!" Thor boasted and opened his right, cuffed hand. Mjolnir, the hammer that sat patiently on the ground beside the Greybeards, began to twitch as if a force was attempting to pull it. "Remarkable." The impressed Arngeir quoted as the weapon flew across the interior and shattered the enchanted dragon shackles easily; releasing the God of Thunder. As Thor took a tight hold of Mjolnir, he stood and towered above his opposition in muscularity and height. The Greybeards stood their ground and readied themselves for combat. They bared clenched fists which confused the Thunderer, as Thor expected a fight with weaponry. All of a sudden, each member of the Greybeard order yelled at the top their voices: "Fo Krah Diin!" With this, five individual waves of ice projected from their mouths and struck the God of Thunder. The attack encased Thor within a block of glacier and he fell helplessly onto the stone flooring. There were smiles of relief in High Hrothgar as the Greybeards believed they had contained the Asgardian and can now recertify him. But the tranquillity was short lived as the block of ice shook relentlessly. Utilizing his immense strength, Thor burst from the ice and sent shards flinging in all directions. The Greybeards stumbled back as the ground quaked before Thor's power and he rose Mjolnir above his head. The crackling of thunder outside intimidated the Greybeards as they believed Thor to be an unnatural deity. High Hrothgar's ceiling suddenly exploded as a bolt of lightning honed it to the God's weapon and threw chunks of stone rubble. Mjolnir glowed blue as electricity flickered off the hammer's head and Thor drove it straight into the ground. A shock-wave of colossal vigour and lightning dispersed throughout High Hrothgar; tumbling the Greybeards over and stunning them. The tremendous impact had loosened the settlement's support on the mountain side and caused it to start crumbling. "Look at what you've done!" The injured Arngeir screamed as the temple began to collapse. "You've decimated our home!" Thor calmly walked over to Arngeir donning a surreal expression. Arngeir held his arm above his head to block the debris from hitting him. "You will tell me where this 'Dovahkiin' is!" Thor did not care for the rest of the Greybeard members, instead he took hold of the wounded Arngeir and flew into the sky through a hole in the roof. The two looked down to High Hrothgar in ruins as Thor's actions had caused an avalanche. The ancient building that survived for thousands of years was tackled by a hefty wave of snow and forced off the mountain. High Hrothgar fell to the land below and was destroyed along with the remainder of the Greybeard order. Only tough detritus endured the harsh attack and was left to tell the story. "Tell me where the Dovahkiin is!" Thor shouted at Arngeir, threatening to drop him. "You have destroyed my home, Thor! You have killed my brothers and decimated a holy spectacle. I will tell you nothing!" The last remaining Greybeard cried a single tear as Thor held him tightly. The sound of freezing blizzards haunted the eerie silence that built up. Suddenly, the hand Thor held Arngeir by opened and he fell to his death. The God of Thunder raised his head and refused to glimpse at the horrific fate Arngeir was met by.

As the ghostly howling of the cold winds cried in Thor's ears and the snowy gusts contorted his long hair, the God of Thunder lingered high in the sky, motionless. "... I have become a monster." Thor murmured as the freezing air drew vapour from his frowned mouth. "I have become the thing I swore never to become." His arms dangled low as Thor's feelings were crippled by shock, confusion and wrath. The Throat of the World mountain had been severely damaged and scarred with an enormous wound amidst it's top where High Hrothgar once stood. The distant crying of voices echoed into the high altitude where the avalanche had ruined the innocent settlements below and killed many. As the Thunderer was burdened with murder, he gripped Mjolnir tightly and flew to the frosty remnants of the temple. His morals were obliterated and insanity took hold of the once brave warrior; manipulating and torturing his mindset into that of a bloodthirsty barbarian. It was unlike any feeling the Thunder God had experienced before. "... This all my fault!" The vicious Thor growled as he swung his hammer into the temple's wreckage and destroyed more of the once glorious monastery. Rubble propelled everywhere as Thor aggressively marched to where High Hrothgar's entrance used to be and sat at the top of the steps. "... No. This your fault. Dovahkiin." The God's teeth clamped together and spat the name of his nemesis for hatred had altered his perception. Thor sat royally with his weapon to his side like a king. His posture became straightened and he stared out into the thick blizzard, as if waiting for something. The God's face donned a malicious appearance fuelled by madness and intent. Even the ghoulish Ice Wraiths and grizzly Trolls that lurked on the mountain voyaged away from the abundant power radiating from within him. The malignant silence settled and the God of Thunder was impossibly still while the cold temperatures battered him; but he showed no quarrel. Suddenly, Thor's ears were perked to the sound of crunching snow beneath heavy feet. Someone was fast approaching after the long journey up the legendary Seven-Thousand Steps. It was difficult to clearly see for the snow storms had rallied and hindered Thor's sight. His crimson cloak raged wildly in the dangerous winds as he remained firm and glared between the two final statues at the peak of the Seven-Thousand Steps. The God's eyes widened more as a dark silhouette dragged itself up and stood several meters from Thor's position. The being was struggling to compete with the powerful gusts of freezing air, but endured them nonetheless. It was a male with his body wrapped in a thick bear pelt. He wore an iron helmet possessing two goat horns piercing from it's cranium like a Minotaur. Beneath the animal fur's warmth, glimpses of a studded cuirass, two metal gauntlets and hefty boots revealed themselves to Thor. It was the Dragonborn, the bane of Alduin. Dovahkiin slugged to the top, remained still and rotated his head to view High Hrothgar's absent state. "Do you like what I have done with your precious temple, warrior?" Thor sadistically asked as he stood from his seated position and sinisterly ambled down the few snowy steps to level himself with Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn narrowed his eyebrows in anger and remained silent as he watched the God strolling from left to right. "You made me do this, you know." The Thunder God declared while ambiguously monologuing to the still Nord. "You murdered my friend and had me captured." With Thor's face fixated on the Dragonborn's, Dovahkiin raised an eyebrow in scepticism. "Don't you act like you know nothing!" His voice rose in response to to his nemesis's expression and his tone was engulfed with paranoia and outrage. "Because of you, I have murdered your wise Greybeards and destroyed this holy sanctuary!" The tension between the God and the Dovahkiin was increasing. Thor began to power walk back and forth in an unsettling fashion. It was clear he was out for the Dragonborn's life and was insanely eager to achieve this goal. " ... Now I will take care of you." With the threat clearly received, the Dovahkiin rolled his shoulder blades back and the bristly, snug animal pelt fell from his body to unveil the dexterous armour beneath. Thor evened himself; stopping in parallel with his opponent and intensified the grip he had on Mjolnir. As the Dragonborn unsheathed his steel sword from the scabbard and equipped his banded iron shield, Thor laughed mockingly. "You really think you can contend with my power?" The God snarled egotistically and stepped closer to the Dragonborn. "I am Thor of Asgard! You shall FEEL my power!" The battle began. Thor swung his hammer from behind, and as it travelled, a lightning bolt zipped from the sky and struck it. Electricity spat from Mjolnir as the weapon honed into the Dragonborn's raised shield and issued an explosive result. The iron metal was no match for the God's mystically dense Uru that forged Thor's hammer and shattered into shards. Dovahkiin was hurled backwards and sent tumbling down the last flight of steps of the Seven-Thousand Steps. His armour cushioned the severity of the fall and the Dragonborn rolled into the thick snow before he could travel any further. Was it not for his durable gauntlet, Dovahkiin's arm would have been broken from the clash. Grunting and panting, the Nord slowly recovered to his feet only to be met by a ridiculing cackle. "Your monk friends spoke highly of you, Dovahkiin!" The Dragonborn raised his head to the peak of the white-covered steps and gazed at Thor lingering over him with a blizzard at his back. "But you have proven to be nothing. Make this easy for me." Thor's bulky prowess slowly descended down to the injured warrior. Dovahkiin asserted himself into aligning with the enclosing God and inhaled a deep breath; puffing his chest out like a bird and tensing his fists. "You cannot win this. I am -..." Before the Thunderer could utter his sentence, the Nord yelled with immense vigour travelling from his wide maw at the words: "Fus Ro Dah!" A powerful shock-wave tore upwards; decimating the pathway and colliding with Thor. The Thunderer's defence was unable to block the attack and he was launched far into the air and far from the Throat of the World. Streaming from one mountain to another, Thor was battered against rocks, boulders and trees on his forced route towards the frosty forest near the outskirts of the Rift. His eventual stop came when Thor's body was grounded against the snow and drilled into the mud beneath; leaving behind a trail of environmental destruction and ruin.

Thor laid on his back and stared groggily into the open skies, between the harrowing oak trees of the Rift's northern forest. He sat up and glared past his feet to the path of desolation Dovahkiin had forced Thor to experience. Trees had collapsed, rocks had crumbled and there was an embedded trench where the Thunderer's body had skidded and dragged into Skyrim's earth. Thor panted and consulted an irritating headache with a passive palm to his forehead. Easing himself to his feet, the God widened his eyes as though reality had struck him. Something was out of place and Thor subconsciously knew, but failed to pinpoint or act upon it. His face donned a bewildered expression while trying to configure the source of his vulnerability and unexpected thirst for vengeance. After all, it was unlike Thor in any circumstance to murder the innocent and bestow a vendetta. Odin had taught him since boyhood the values of honour, control and preservation, that only contradicted his recent fury-fuelled actions. Amidst the tweeting birds and natural sounds of the forest, a loud, sequential thumping noise drummed through the sky. An enormous silhouette soared slowly from the foggy mountain where High Hrothgar was once situated. The beast's huge, crimson physique honed in on Thor like a stalking predator from the air. Suddenly, a terrifyingly magnificent roar bellowed from the creature's serrated maw. "... Dragon." The God of Thunder swiftly remembered his situation and stared resentfully to the oncoming giant reptile. Squinting his eyes, Thor quickly acknowledged the dragon had a rider and clenched his open hands into tight fists. Mjolnir was no where in sight and Thor was unarmed. The Dragonborn steered his flying mount lower to the very tip of the trees and glided across the forest to his adversary. The ancient dragon grunted and took in a deep breath, before screaming out an infernal cloud of flame. The fire scorched along the muddy trail that Thor had created in his earlier collision and fast approached the God himself. In a hasty lunge, Thor leaped into the cover of a thick tree trunk and covered his head as the dragon fire clashed with the floor, inches from his back. The Thunderer felt the immense heat on the back of his neck and frowned. Missing his target, Dovahkiin peered over his shoulder to the agile Thor, as the dragon grew altitude once again. It turned and began to make a landing descent between the trees; close to the enemy. The ground rumbled when the winged beast's heavy feet made touchdown and Thor watched cautiously. Running in-between cover, the God of Thunder trusted heavily in his combat skills and strength for survival, while looming the fire-breathing dragon. Flames dispensed from the creature's mouth at Thor with every given opportunity he unveiled himself from the protection of tree trunks and boulders. Dovahkiin pulled and yanked on the sturdy leather reins that bound the dragon to his control in a desperate attempt to follow the Thunderer's light footed manoeuvring. Bursting from cover, Thor lunged to the beast's long neck and encased his arm around it; squeezing the dragon's throat with superhuman power against his torso. "Withdraw your pet, Dovahkiin!" The God yelled. "Or I shall break it!" In a terrified panic, the vicious dragon discharged its flames in a relentless flurry to free itself from the God's headlock. Tugging the winged reptile's neck ever tighter, Thor's feet dragged into the mud; anchoring his weight and steadying the volatile movement of the mythical creature. Thor's eyes enlarged as the dragon suddenly hauled its heavy neck into the air and lifted the God from the ground. Flinging its long head into the sky, Thor's grip over the animal was broken and he was sent crashing into a tree. The perennial plant began to subside as the God of Thunder collapsed roughly yet again on the dirty, jagged terrain beneath. The Dragonborn jumped from his mount and his metal boots clanked on the hard ground. He stood observantly and awaited his pet to devour the enemy. Thor grumbled sounds of pain as he gradually heaved himself upright, off the floor. Exhausted and furious, Thor raised his head only to be met by the dragon's powerful tail whipping him across the chest. Once more, the God was flung and his spine bashed into a mighty rock that abruptly halted his momentum. Pushing himself from the rock, Thor stumbled forward and delivered a detestable gaze to the crimson-scaled lizard. The birds had long flew away and the white clouds had turned black. The God's wrath had allured a thunderstorm and his damaged armour began to clang as raindrops fell from the sky. Reaching out an open hand to the dragon, the creature responded with a ferocious roar that shuddered the ground and spat saliva wildly. The clawed appendages embedded in the beast's wings that acted as the dragon's front feet began to move. The monster scraped away as it motioned like a gigantic bat towards the Thunderer. Its maw opened wide and twisted as the dragon lunged in to engulf Thor. Smashing through the forest and shattering holes that left splintering gapes in tree trunks, Mjolnir crashed into the dragon's lower jaw. Seething with pain, the tremendous impact had dropped the beast and Mjolnir glided elegantly into Thor's open palm. Reaching his hammer high above his head, the dark clouds crackled as a blue stream of lightning jolted down from the sky and into Mjolnir. The bright sparks glistened the hammer as Thor sprung up and struck the groggy dragon in heroic fashion. Electricity surged through the dragon's head with its body entering an uncontrollable seizure that rendered survival futile. The God had slain the beast.

A benign yet haunting silence enveloped the woodland as the dragon laid lifeless before Thor. The overseeing Dragonborn clambered across a fallen oak tree with his irate stare fixated upon the God and clutch over his steel sword unyielding. Dovahkiin parted the distance between himself and Thor by several metres as the Thunderer rose from his crouched form with Mjolnir in his right hand and hesitantly trodden forth. "I warned you, warrior." Thor shamefully announced as his words appeared less malicious than before. There was a display of reason in Thor, but the Dragonborn did not adhere to the God and kept his battle-ready composure through the thought of treachery. "Listen to me. I no longer wish to fight. There is a greater evil at work and I-.." A bright yellow glow took the notice of Thor. Pivoting on his heels, the God's bewildered mind halted his tongue from speaking. The dragon he had defeated began to burn away as though a magical entity claimed its body. A rush of bright colours, that could only be described as a spirit, swooped past Thor and imbued itself into the Dovahkiin. The dragon's humongous prowess corroded at an impeccable speed until only bones remained of the once majestic carnivore. The Nordic legend had once more shown itself as the Dragonborn absorbed the soul of the fallen beast. The light pitter-patter of rain on the armours of both combatants eventually transcended in a loud pounding. Thor's manipulation over the weather had conjured a fierce storm and the heavy rain was accompanied by untamed bolts of lightning. The last of the dragon's aura had been consumed by the Dovahkiin. The rainbow of colours died down and he aggressively grunted under a cold breath. "Mul Qah Diiv!" the Dragonborn screamed as Thor raised his hammer in preparation for battle. An ethereal armour encased the Dovahkiin in ice blue and fiery yellow. Its transparency still revealed the Iron attire the Dragonborn donned beneath. However, this ghostly armour formed a skin-tight apparition that amplified every aspect of his abilities. The ethereal manifestation developed a dragon's crest on the Dovahkiin's horned helmet that loomed over the God of Thunder, as though the beast had returned to seek vengeance. Withdrawing the arm that held the sword, the Dragonborn suddenly lobbed it forward and released his grip on the weapon. Throbbing from its handle, the sharp point of the steel sword accurately launched itself to Thor's arm with unmatched momentum. The blade remarkably pierced through the Thunderer's bicep and continued to travel through his flesh while scraping the bone. The sword's cross-guard prevented the handle from passing and restricted the weapon from fully leaving Thor's arm. The God was astounded and his mouth parted open while dropping his iconic hammer. The invulnerability Thor had been known to possess, was breached. Gazing between the sword dangling from his muscular bicep and the Dovahkiin, Thor took the handle of the weapon and slowly withdrew it from his arm. Tossing the blade to the side, patches of blood lingered on the sword's tip and more cried from the open wound. Nonetheless, the God of Thunder clamped his teeth together and tensed the hand of the injured arm into a solid fist while enduring the ever-present agony. Thor's pride and god status foresaw the wound for less than it was and so the Thunderer dismissed it temporarily. Needless to say, every simple motion was painstaking. Thor growled in discomfort and leaned down to take up Mjolnir with his left hand. "Argh!" The God yelled as he burst into a sprinting frenzy of rage. Jumping towards the Dragonborn, Thor swung his weapon in an upwards fashion. Mjolnir struck the chin of the surprised Dovahkiin and he was sent hurtling upwards into the canopy of the forest. Had the Nordic warrior not made use of his Dragon Shout that gave him the luminescent, ethereal armour, the sheer strength of Thor alone would have killed him. Instead, the dazed Dragonborn collided with several branches and fell to the ground on his back. The ordeal had wounded Dovahkiin, but he was not shook or severely damaged. By gripping hold of a boulder and an old log, the Dragonborn slowly stood up. The familiar crackling of lightning boomed louder and the Nordic warrior turned to view Thor high in the air, above the Rift's woodland. "No more!" Thor ruthlessly declared as Mjolnir was raised to the sky at the black, raining clouds. "I will defeat thy!" Again, another bolt of lightning fell from the clouds and Thor lowered his hammer to point at the Dragonborn. As though controlled by magic, the once untamed bolt of electricity followed Mjolnir to it's target. The Dovahkiin soon acknowledged Thor's power and swiftly jumped backwards. The bolt of lightning missed and clashed into the large rock the Dragonborn had used to assist in standing. Lifting his face up, Dovahkiin inhaled a deep breath and closed his hands shut. "Lok Vah Koor!" As sudden as the thunderstorm had arrived, it vanished. The God of Thunder glanced in confusion as the Dragonborn dispelled the destructive clouds. "Ney!" Thor shouted as Mjolnir flew him rapidly towards Dovahkiin. "Yol Toor Shul!" The Dragonborn countered the quick approaching God and a combustive wave of fire blew from his mouth and attacked the Thunderer. It knocked Thor down and the hammer was dropped a few yards from the Dovahkiin. Laying flat on his chest, Thor scraped his fingers through the mud and slowly motioned his collapsed body to a nearby subsided tree trunk. His aching bones and the throbbing pain from his deep stab wound suppressed every movement. Thor panted excessively and lumbered his body against the log. "How -.. How are you this powerful?" He questioned the Dragonborn and limped himself to turn around. Standing opposite Thor, the Dragonborn's armour kept glimmering in the bright sun that replaced the short-lived thunderstorm. In his right hand, the red stained steel sword he had used to injure Thor. However, what was in his left hand, made Thor's eyes widen in shock. "You cannot be worthy!" The God of Thunder shrieked as Dovahkiin wielded the legendary Mjolnir like it was a heavy slab of concrete.

The awkward silence returned and Thor watched the Dovahkiin observantly; expecting him to meet his fate with his own hammer. Taking deep, sequential breaths to recover his lost stamina, the Dragonborn kept his monotonous stare at the hindered God. Instead of finishing the Thunderer off, the Dovahkiin dropped Mjolnir in front of the God and showed mercy. ".. Thank you." Thor responded in an extremely cautious manner. "Are you the one that killed Lady Sif?" The Dovahkiin slowly nodded his head, as though haunted by regrettable actions. "How could you?!" The God's voice rose in frustration and anger. "No! No! And No!" An irritable voice bellowed through the forest and the two gazed around confusingly. Thor limped beside the Dragonborn and gripped Mjolnir. "Why can't you just kill each other!? That'd be much more fun! Ahaha!" A maniacal laugh followed suit with the surreal query. "Show thyself!" Thor demanded as the two peered around in a circular fashion. "Alright! Alright! Hold your drapes, blondey!" A huge blanket of purple smoke burst from nowhere between Thor and the Dragonborn. "Tada!" The two coughed as the mystical fog dispersed and they looked to the new involvement. Standing on his hands, an elderly man dressed in a worn brown and violet shirt began giggling uncontrollably. "Haha! I'm so sorry! It's just I can't STAND to see people miserable! So, that's why I'm walking on my hands!" The Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath, had arrived in Skyrim. "I like what you've done with the place!" Admiring the total decimation of their section of woodland, Sheogorath smiled and fell onto his back. "Oopsie!" He murmured comically. Thor stormed towards Sheogorath and gripped him tightly by the brisk of his collar. "Tell me why you are here, before I decide your fate, clown!" "Relax!" Sheogorath replied, without showing an inkling of dismay or fear. In the same cloud of purple smoke, Sheogorath transformed into a small, red bird. It freed itself from Thor's grasp and fluttered upwards to land on his head. "Peck! Hey friend! You still in there?" Smacking his beak lightly on Thor's scalp, the God waved his hand across his hair to throw the bird off. Sheogorath flew up and evaded the Thunderer's arm then transformed back into his human form. "What are you talking about?" Thor questioned the Prince of Madness. "I thought you would of figured it out by now! Haha! You're not the sharpest Mudcrab, are ya'?" The Dragonborn watched Sheogorath with intense wariness and a tight clasp on his sword. "There's another one around here! Another one like you! I like him a lot!" Thor's expression drops into bemusement. "He calls himself, Haha! You're going to laugh at this one! He calls himself, Loki!" Instilled with wrath, Thor stared to Sheogorath speechlessly for affirmation. "He's been playing with your minds! I watched it all!" The Prince of Madness turned and pointed his finger to the Dragonborn with a beaming, humoured smile on his face. "He made you kill that weird woman! You know! The one this guy won't shut up about! Haha!" Sheogorath then pointed his finger to Thor. "Then he!-.. Oh, wait. That was me. I made you kill those old hermits that nobody cared about!" Suddenly slinking his fist into the Daedric Prince's face, Thor's raw strength made Sheogorath twirl and collapse with a one precision punch. "Oho! Good hit blondey!" While the Prince of Madness laid flat on the ground before him, a second voice emerged from above and behind the God of Thunder. Sitting in the branches laughing, with his legs dangling off, a clone of Sheogorath praised Thor. In his hands was a plate and a Sweetroll with a fork constantly moving the dessert to his mouth. "Haha! Yeah that was a good'n!" Turning to look back at the first Sheogorath, Thor was dumbfounded by the situation. "I have no time for games! Where is Loki!?" Covering his eyes with his hand, Thor's frustration was growing. "Don't worry about him! He's in my realm!" "Then tell me where your realm is." Lowering his palm, the God of Thunder's mind was becoming very impatient. "You can't go there! It'll make you go mad! Haha! Ask your brother!" "What do you mean?" Thor responded. "He went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about being an 'Asgardian', haha!" The Dragonborn listened into their conversation with keen interest. "He kept mentioning he wasn't going to go mad, because he's too powerful! Now look at him! Haha! He won't let anyone near him! He even banished me from my own realm! Didn't think it'd be possible … Oh well!" Turning away, the Dovahkiin began walk off from the duo. "Where are you going?! Haha! Rude …" Sheogorath mumbled. "Leave him be, clown. He is a very skilful warrior and has bested me, Thor, the Son of Odin, in combat." To the Dragonborn's respect, Thor had further sealed his reputation with kind words and honouring. "Now you must answer for your crimes. You have made me commit a despicable act!" The aggression shown in the God displayed once more. "But, we must first collect my brother from your realm of insanity." Again, Sheogorath began to laugh hysterically as he corrected the God. "You can't! You'll lose your mind!" Gripping a tight hold of Sheogorath's throat on the ground, Thor flung Mjolnir into the sky and flew upwards. "I will not succumb to your madness, clown. I am an Asgardian and I-.." "Oh! Here we go again! Haha!"

THE END


End file.
